Never Meant to be
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Scorpius and Rose were never meant to be together. She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. They almost got out of Hogwarts like that, but with both of them Heads, and the tensions rising, they can't resist each other. Please Review


**AN: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. Enjoy. I do not own the characters sadly. Please Review **

It would have never happened if Rose hadn't been so smart. If Scorp hadn't been an exceptional student this incident never would have occurred. They were so close to getting out of Hogwarts unscathed. But their fate was already decided the minute they stepped onto platform 9 ¾ when their fathers had warned them of one another.

Their first year at Hogwarts they avoided each other. She was sorted into Gryffindor and he Slytherin. They took their father's warning and never spoke to each other once.

Their second year they made themselves known to one another as rivals. They fought and argued over every single grade and test. Scorp came up on top that year.

Their third year they said hateful things that couldn't be taken back. Scorp made Rose cry even though he or anyone else would ever know. Rose came out victorious that year in the grades department.

Their fourth year they hated each other. They were really nasty that year. Rose "accidentally" knocked Scorp off his broom in the final match against Gryffindor and Slytherin which resulted in Gryffindor winning the house cup. But Scorp won in the academics that year.

Their fifth year they needed each other. The O.W.L.s were so stressful they both grudgingly admitted they needed a study partner. They became fast friends that year and at night one could usually find them asleep in the library. They tied for top of the class that year and they both got all Os on their O.W.L.s.

Their sixth year the friendship faded. They couldn't look at eachother. They were jealous and were too stubborn to admit they liked each other. They hardly spoke that year, they didn't even argue. Their friends and Professors noticed but didn't say anything. They purposely tried to make the other jealous but they obviously couldn't see that it was working.

Their last year at Hogwarts, well, let's just say it changed everything. They were head boy and girl, which meant they shared their very own dormitory. There were too large bedrooms on either side of their very own common room. They were constantly in one another's way. They were also both extremely messy and left their things lying all over the place. Hardly anyone was in the dormitory because of this.

They made it all the way to December with no problems, but fate was stacked against them. No one could have predicted what would happen on that chilly December afternoon.

Rose had just gotten out of a nice hot shower and put on her matching green lingerie when her cat Craw walked in. Rose was just about to reach for her shirt when Craw got a hold of it. The cat ran out and Rose checked the time before she chased him. It was 5:30, which meant that Scorp still had Quidditch practice for another 30 minutes.

Rose ran after her cat, desperately trying to get her favorite shirt back unharmed. After a little bit of running around Craw obviously got bored with the game and settled down on the couch. Rose laughed down at her cat loud enough so she couldn't hear the passage way open.

Scorp walked in broomstick in hand and his jaw dropped open. Her back was facing him and she was bending over the couch laughing in a sweet voice. His mouth was instantly dry. He looked up at the ceiling as if begging for mercy. When he looked back his vision zoned in on a little piece of ink just popping out of her bra. Sweet, innocent, goody-two-shoes Rose had a tattoo and wore really, really sexy underwear.

The grip on his broom loosened and it fell to the ground making a loud crashing noise. Scorp saw Rose jump and turn around. Sweet Lord, Scorp thought, the woman had freckles….everywhere. Her long red hair fell down and grazed the tops of her breasts. Her blue-green eyes showed her shock and her face was as red as he'd ever seen it. That was saying something.

She couldn't move, she was rooted in place by his heated stare. His beautiful gray eyes traveled up and down her body making her flush, everywhere. His white-blonde hair was still windblown and it looked unbelievably sexy. Rose could see a vein throbbing in his neck. And she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Scorpius Malfoy was blushing.

The silence was so loud Rose couldn't stand it. "I thought you were still at practice." She said stupidly, obviously he was not.

Scorp just shook his head as he moved closer to her. "Ended early." He muttered. His face showed his arousal as well as the bulge in his pants.

Both their hearts were beating wildly, both their breaths were getting shallower as time passed. Rose's body was screaming at her to do one thing but her mind said the complete opposite. "Scorpius, we shouldn't." She said his first name which meant they were in hot water.

Scorp backed her against the couch and said, "You better tell me no right now and mean it or I'm going to kiss you."

"I can't." she whispered in defeat and a victorious smile came across Scorp's features. She leaned into him as their mouths met for the first time. The kiss was pure passion and Rose moaned against Scorp's lips. It. Felt. So. Bloody. Good. Their tongues met with such passion it shocked them both.

Before either one had realized what happened they had tumbled onto the couch pushing an annoyed Craw to the ground with a loud hissing noise. It brought both of them to their senses. Scorp jumped off her and Rose reached for the closest piece of clothing she could find. It was Scorp's shirt which covered everything but her legs. And it Scorp's mind it just made them seem longer.

They were quiet for a while before he said, "I'd never figured you for a tat girl, but I've got to say, the rose is fitting." His voice still sounded hungry and desperate.

"I…um… got it in fith year. Before the..um… O.W.L.s." rose squeaked out her voice trembling slightly.

:I really want to kiss you again Rose." Scorp blurted out.

Rose groaned, knowing she shouldn't wishing she could. "I, we can't." She said not as firmly as she would have liked.

"I know." Scorp agreed.

"It would be wrong." Rose said but slowly moving closer.

"So wrong." Scorp agreed again. He started to wrap his arms around Rose when they heard Professor McGonagall stating the password to their dormitory.

Only Rose's quick thinking kept them from getting caught. She made a beeline for her room. She quickly pulled a pair of jeans and an old muggle t-shirt on and went back to the common room.

"Thank you for joining us miss Weasley." McGonagall started. 'I was just telling Mr. Malfoy about the ball the school has decided to hold this year."

"Oh?" Rose asked looking anywhere but Scorp.

"The staff thinks we should have one. Have a little fun this year." She told them the rest of the details then left. "Oh and by the way, the next time I'm in this room, I expect it to be clean." She said just like a mother.

Neither of them said anything as Rose sat down next to Scorp on the couch, the one they had just snogged on. Her bushy red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and Scorp couldn't think of anything else except taking it down and running his fingers through it. The awkward silence seemed to go on for ages.

Rose jumped up and said, "So, I'm just going to head to the library." She needed to get away from him.

"Um, yeah, okay, bye." Scorp said bewildered as she left. He was so confused. He of all people, had just snogged Rose Weasley; and he liked it. And he wanted to do it again. She had such soft lips. _Stop thinking about her_ he ordered himself. He needed a shower; better make it a cold one.

So both of them did what any other teenager would do, they avoided each other like the cowards they were. Rose could not look at him or think about him without blushing, which brought suspicions in her family. Scorp couldn't look at her without his fingers itching to touch her. But as the days dragged closer to the Christmas Ball it was getting harder and harder to avoid each other. The day before the dance, as the pair were finishing final touches to the ball room, McGonagol approached them.

"You both do realize that you'll be obliged to stay for the whole ball as head boy and girl." She said in her prim voice. She looked pointilly at Rose.

"Of course headmistress." Once she was out of hearing range, Rose groaned out loud. She really had hoped to avoid this situation.

"What, you don't liked dances?" Scorp asked her. It was the first thing he'd said to her in weeks, since the 'incident'.

Rose blushed, but quickly recovered and mumbled, "I can't dance."

Scorp just looked at her for a moment before a smile bloomed on his handsome face and he laughed. There wasn't anything to it really. "Your serious?" He took that as a yes at her grim expression. He tried to cover his laugh with an unconvincing cough.

"Shut up." She said punching him in the arm. She was really embarrest, the crimson blush on her face was a dead give away. "I just never wanted to learn. I mean sure, I'll dance around my room and look like an idiot when I listen to music, but that's it."

Scorp grinned at Rose and her heart stuttered. He really was beautiful. Probably not a word he would like to be described by, but it was true. His grey eyes against his pale skin, the way his blonde hair looked just a little too messy. "Do you want to learn Rose?" She was shocked. Hearing her name off of his lips was foreign, but in a good way.

"Learn what?" She murmered. She was so mesmorized by his lips. They looked so soft and she knew they were from experience.

"Dancing." He reminded her with a smug expression on his handsome face.

"Oh yeah, sure." She recovered, but not quickly enough. He stood up and held his hand down to help her up. She took it and Scorp was so suprised he almost dropped her. It was amazing at what her small delicate hands could do to him. What was he thinking? Snap out of it, he told himself.

"Okay. Now put that hand on my shoulder." He instructed while he grabbed her other hand and placed his own on her waist. He pulled them closer together, torchuring them both.

"There's no music." Rose stated with the beginings of a laugh in her voice. He pulled her closer against her body sub-consciously, they were now pressed against each other. Rose didn't protest, she just layed her head on his chest, like she'd been doing that for years.

After a few minutes of content silence Rose said, "You're a good teacher."

Scorp smiled down at her and said in a joking voice, "That's a compliment. I think I should mark this on my calender."

She blushed the famous Weasley blush and looked up. He loved her when she did that. No, wait, back up. Not love, not love, he told himself. They were both acutely aware that their mouths were just centimeters away. Rose could feel his warm breath against his lips. She could also see the moment his eyes lit up in arousal. Scorp saw her lips part slightly in invitation. Her felt her push up on her toes to reach his lips. Their lips met with the same hunger and need as the first time.

They both groaned on contact. Their hands detangled themselves to run all over each other's body. Scorp picked her up forcing her to wrap her long legs against him as he pushed her against a wall. Her hands were going up and down his back in a frantic motion. The next thing she knew his hands were in her hair, their mouths still fused together. Without his hands holding her body up Rose had to squeeze her legs even tighter around Scorp. He groaned out loud as this brough on crotch to crotch contact.

It's a miracle he was still thinking as he pulled away. "Rosie."

"Scorpius." She whimpered wanting his lips back.

"We need to go back to the dormitory." Rose just nodded stupidly as the both of them took off at lightning speed. Well, Scorp was more limping, than running. They caught the attention of some curious onlookers but didn't give them a second glance. There was only one thing on their mind: eachother.

It was the most out of control thing Rose had ever done. And she liked the feeling, breaking the rules was exciting. She was breaking the rules with Scorpius Malfoy. As soon as they were inside the dormitory Rose's shirt was discarded along with both of their socks and shoes.

Scorp's hands possessed her tiny breasts. But for the first time, they didn't feel small or inadequette. He had such wonderful hands. He groaned as her nipples peaked against his hands. He didn't even remember ripping off her bra. She was driving him absoultely crazy from her purring and moaning. He nearly came right there when she grabbed his growing erection. "Rosie." Scorp yelled nearly incoherent.

"Don't call me Rosie." She panted as she ridded him of his clothes. His body was so toned, she thought as he pushed him against his bed. For the first time that night, Rose realized she was completely naked, and so was he. She barely remembered removing all of them.

His bulging erection pushed at her core and she bit his shoulder to keep herself from sceaming. He entered her slowly as not to hurt her. She didn't understand how he had so much control. It hurt for a moment, but that was to be expected. She didn't have time to think about the slight pain as he took possestion of her lips and rendered her incoherent. When he was fully inside her he stopped and gripped the bedsheets on either side of her head, trying to control himself.

Their ragged breaths were the only noise at the moment. Then she contracted around his length and screamed as her first orgasm crashed around them.

He didn't last much longer and as he came he screamed, "Mine!" He pumped into her with so much need it shocked both of them. Her stomach clenched tightly and her toes curled as once more an orgasm crashed around them.

Their breathing eventually returned to normal. Scorp had been watching her so he saw her eyes flutter open. They were both silent, but suprisingly this time it wasn't awkward. Scorp hugged Rose against his body and was slightly suprised to feel just how perfect she fit there. They both fell into a exhausted sleep.

When they both awakened the next morning Rose smiled into Scorp's nervous face, "My father's going to kill you." They both knew that this was going to last. They didn't know how they knew but they did.

"My father's going to hug you." Scorp shot back.

"My mother's going to laugh."

"My mother's going to hypervenilate."

"My cousin James is going to threaten you."

"My aunt Bellitrex will be turning in her grave." And so it went on.

And eventually they lived happily. ever. after.


End file.
